


Absolute Territory

by angelcult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hentai, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Zettai ryōiki (Japanese: 絶対領域, lit. "absolute territory") refers to the area of bare skin in the gap between overknee socks and a miniskirt or shorts.In which, Dean thinks he can swing Sam’s opinion on his taste in porn.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Absolute Territory

Dean wasn’t typically one to  _ not  _ allow his eyes to follow a snatch of skin, but very rarely did he come across the famed “absolute territory” outside of the hentai he watched and the manga that he read, much to his disdain and that of Sammy’s laptop.

“Dean! Dude, I told you to stop watching porn on my laptop.” The youngest Winchester admonished, furiously tapping at the screen, no doubt about to  _ loudly  _ make his displeasure of animated porn known.

“Can you at least watch  _ normal  _ porn?” Sam grumbled, now tapping angrily at the keyboard as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Please define ‘normal’, little brother, last I checked you were into people getting fucked until they passed out and then fucked a little more.”

The glee in Dean’s eyes was tangible when he watched Sam blush, from his cheeks all the way to his ears, and Dean laughed softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek, feeling the heat practically emanating from them. 

“Besides, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

Sam gave him a look, his displeasure once again displayed and Dean cut him off before he could speak.

“Ah- didn’t I watch that one thing with you, of some guy getting fucked with a  _ dragon dildo- _ “

“Well, yeah, but-!”

“If you say that’s a normal taste in porn, I’ll kick your ass. I’m not judging- but you need to drop the denial, Sammy, it isn’t a good look.”

Sam huffed, and it was that resigned one that was briefly followed by rolling eyes as he slid the laptop over to Dean.

“Alright, let’s see if it’s all it’s cracked up to be.”

Dean smirked over the laptop at his baby brother and saw him shudder a little, always weak under the full force of Dean’s bedroom eyes.

Sam looked away, clearing his throat. Dean chuckled and shook his head, looking back at the laptop before he seemed pleased with his find, standing up to take his pants off. Sam quickly followed suit, it was an easy routine to fall into, they did this together often. 

Not to whatever Dean was about to have them watch, per say, but enough. 

They settled in bed together, Sam and Dean comfortably pressed together, the laptop resting on their touching thighs. Sam squinted at the screen, taking in the animated boy on screen and the girl wearing a skirt and thigh high socks. 

“Well, this isn’t stereotypical.” Sam began and Dean rolled his eyes, pressed his lips to Sam’s next in a small kiss, nipping at his skin. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He tapped the screen and it began to play, soft music and Japanese speaking filtering moderately through the laptop’s speakers. 

Sam wasn’t sure of the appeal, though he had to admit that the art was nice and there were subtitles to read, which he didn’t mind as it went through a strangely detailed scene of a girl getting dressed with shots at her legs and hands and underwear.

Glancing at Dean, Sam huffed a small laugh at the way he was watching in interest, his dick seemingly not interested yet, however. It was then that Sam realized Dean had an  _ interest,  _ more so than just sexual, and he distinctly registered it as cute.

“Sammy, stop starin’ at me.” Dean didn’t look up from the screen but it wasn’t a shock that he knew Sam was watching him. Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told, laying his head on his brother’s shoulder. They settled into it comfortably when it seemed it wouldn’t immediately jump into anything.

Things started to heat up eventually, and Sam shifted in his seat, watching the detailed animated make-outs and groping. Hands sliding over thighs and up shirts, Dean was starting to harden beside him which was drawing Sam’s attention more than the hentai on screen. 

“Look at the screen, Sam, we got a deal.” Sam huffed looking back in time for an up-skirt shot, a stab of heat going through Sam as he realized something.

“That’s a..”

“A boy, yeah.” Dean glanced towards his little brother’s lap and smiled slightly, eyebrow raised a little. “Would you look at that, you got a thing for crossdressing, Sammy? Maybe I should put  _ you  _ in a skirt.” 

Heat jolted through Sam again and he palmed at his cock, glancing up at Dean through his eyelashes. Moans and what sounded like pleas filled the room, but Dean seemed more interested in his brother than the screen.

“Yeah?” Sam had never considered it before, wearing a skirt or anything remotely feminine, really, but well, now he found himself  _ wondering.  _ He was no stranger to how Dean treated anyone who wore a skirt and was interested in him, rough and  _ good.  _

Sam leaned closer, pressing his lips to Dean’s ear as he pushed the laptop aside, throwing a leg over Dean’s thighs to straddle him. 

“Bet you’d love to fuck me in a skirt, bent over and stuffed full. God,” Sam pushed his hips for while Dean grabbed for his waist, pushing their cocks together, moaning lowly. “You’d treat me like a cheap fuck, huh, like you did to all those waitresses.” 

Dean growled under his breath, biting at his brother’s neck, feeling the other’s cock jump against his own. He could practically see it, Sam was always one with his words, he could be downright filthy. It got worse,  _ better  _ really, when he wanted something or when he had a sudden realization, such as now.

“Tell me, big brother, tell me what you’d do to me.” 

Dean pulled away from the bruise he was leaving on Sam’s neck to look up at him, carefully choosing his words. Sam’s hazel eyes were swallowed up by his pupils, wide and focused as he stared down at Dean, rocking his hips back and forth. 

“You wanna know what I’d do?” He asked softly, tapping Sam’s hip to get him to move. His baby brother seemed reluctant but did as he was told, allowing Dean to get the lube from their duffle as he started to speak. 

“Well, I’d have you get all dolled-up first, Sam, bet you’d look good in a little skirt and stockings.” Dean could almost see it, that soft, strip of skin where the skirt was too small and the stockings not long enough for Sam’s mile long legs.

Turning back to his brother, he was sprawled out on the bed with a hand lazily pulling at his cock, his fox eyes on Dean.

“I think I’d eat you out after,” He got to the side of the bed and grabbed the hand Sam was pleasuring himself with by the wrist and pinned it to the bed. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered, and Dean smiled a little at the reaction. 

“You would?” He asked as Dean climbed back into bed and pulled him back into his lap how they were to start with, eyeing the bottle of lube he was slicking his fingers up with. 

“Mhm, would you let me peek up your skirt, baby brother?” Dean asked with a sly smirk, gently rubbing to slick fingers at Sam’s hole, but not doing anything more than that. “Let me lick this pretty pink hole a’ yours?” He teased, dipping his finger in but never for long and never deep enough.

Sam whimpered, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder where he pressed a kiss through the fabric of the shirt he was still wearing.

“Stop teasing, Dean,” Wide, Bambi eyes turned his way, no doubt about to turn up the charm. He reached around to grab the wrist of the hand that was teasing him, eyes on Dean’s face. 

“Mm?” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed a little and he glanced at the laptop that had automatically loaded the next video. 

“You said you’d tell me, please tell me.” Sam pressed his hips down, grinding against Dean. A half-smile twitched onto his lips when he saw Dean gasp, his hips bucking up in response.

“Fuck, you’re still- okay, okay, stay right here.” Dean ordered as he pulled Sam closer, chest to chest through their shirts. Teeth nipped at the skin of his neck as two fingers  _ finally  _ pressed their way inside and Sam sighed, pressing down against them despite the slight burn and pull from where the lube had started to dry. 

Dean was relentless with his touch, thrusting his fingers in hard and angled to find the spot that made Sam’s eyes cross and see stars. 

“Fuck, yeah, like  _ that. _ ” Sam whimpered into his brother’s ear, slipping a hand between them to grab and stroke Dean's cock. 

His big brother’s hips pressed up into his hand immediately and Sam felt a bit of pride at the reaction, at how responsive Dean always was to his touch. 

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the slit, taking in Dean’s soft and whimpered moans at the teasing, feeling Dean pull his fingers from him only to have them pushed back in, cold and slick with more lube.

“You wanted to know what I’d do to you?”

Dean’s voice was low, like whisky and smoke, his fingers seeking out Sam’s prostate where he started to aim his thrust. 

“Dean-!” 

He watched Sam’s eyes roll up, his grip around his fingers tightening as he forced his hips down, eyes closed tightly when Dean didn’t slow or stop his thrusts.

“Why don’t you catch me up to speed on what I already told you to begin with.” The question was spoken softly, not quite a demand but not a challenge either.

Sam flushed red, eyes hazy as he tried to focus on what was being asked.

“Wh- _ oh fuck! _ ” Sam’s eyes snapped closed again as a third finger pressed inside, his weight resting on his brother while he found himself unable to do much more than moan and move his hips. 

“Come on, Sammy, you wanted me to tell you but I need you to remind me what I said.” Dean teased, wrapping his free arm around Sam’s waist to steady him a little as he started to grind their cocks together, relishing the loud groan from Sam as he was pleasured on both fronts.

The slide was slick and easy, Sam was leaking copious amounts of pre-come. Dean kissed him, hard and demanding, letting his brother’s pleasure-addled brain slowly catch up. The kiss was sloppy, mostly spit and tongue but neither seemed to mind.

Sam whimpered his brother’s name again, hips moving into Dean’s grinding and back into his fingers.

Dean had fingered him before, plenty of times, but it was never as relentless and as focused as this, leaving him practically mindless and feeling like he was constantly on the knife’s edge.

“This,” Dean started, fingering him a little faster. “This is what I’d do to you. I’d finger you under your skirt until you came all over it and then I’d bend you over the side of the table over there and fuck you until you couldn’t take anymore.” 

Sam’s eyes rolled up, eyelashes fluttered against his ruddy red cheeks as he came with a shout, hips grinding down frantically. He distantly felt Dean tense against him and the warm splash of his cum against his stomach. 

“Fucking hell, Dean,” Sam moaned, laying his head on his brother’s shoulder as he pulled his fingers out, whimpering a little at the loss.

“So,” A silly but cute little smile came to his brother’s face. “I guess you liked the porn.”

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes a little, knowing they’d have to get up soon to clean themselves up, they’d sufficiently ruined their shirts.

“It was.. Okay.”

“Just okay?”

Sam kisses the tip of Dean’s nose and nodded. 

“Just okay.” 


End file.
